


A Proposition

by RinRin



Series: Twelve Days of Fic 2017 [4]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, I Tried, Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: writingfish  asked:Okay, so for Castlevania, imagine Sypha and Alucard being in an established relationship and seducing Trevor.I tried to write something, but it just didn’t happen, whoops.  But hey!  have some art instead!





	A Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writingfish (idraax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/gifts).



> some detail was lost when I scanned it/took the photo, but it’s mostly still there…
> 
> I’m honestly not sure what’s up with Alucard, but Trevor and Sypha both came out really well in my opinion! (though Sypha’s outfit confuses me from an art standpoint…)


End file.
